


that needful kind of burn

by Val_Creative



Series: 28 Days of Femslash February 2019 [9]
Category: Tomie, Tomie - All Media Types, Tomie - Ito Junji
Genre: Canon - Manga, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Masturbation, Mild Horror, Obsessive Behavior, Pining, Sexual Fantasy, Spirits, Teen Crush, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 07:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17720570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: She sees Tomie all of the time, during her lessons, in her father’s apartment and staring from the darkened chasm of her bedroom, wandering behind Chie’s eyelids. But she never says anything to her. Chie wants tohearTomie’s clear and lovely voice. Justonce.





	that needful kind of burn

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S FEBSLASH FEBRUARY SO YOU KNOW WE GOTTA DO SOME MORE TOMIE FANFIC. I LOVE TOMIE AND I'LL ALWAYS WRITE FOR HER. We got some " **Lavender** " for [Femslash February](https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/182336252301/any-world-any-medium-as-long-as-theres-girl) official prompt and " **Imaginary Friend - Turns Out to be Real** " for a trope! Hope you guys like this! All of my Tomie fans out there, you are the best (and especially the wlw fans aaaahh yall are my people)! Any thoughts/comments would be so so so appreciated!

 

*

_Miss Tomie._

Chie repeats her name over, over and over, staring at the ceiling of her bedroom and fingering over the paulownia box. The one cradling a wad of Tomie's long, black hair with a pearly sheen.

_Miss Tomie, please._

The phantom gazes at her occasionally, expressionless, _lonely_. She can tell. Chie is also very lonely. She wants to hear Tomie's clear and sweet voice. This beautiful woman with her translucent skin, with that curtain of hair, and her dark and glittering and piercing eyes on Chie.

_Speak to me. I want to hear you say my name._

Was she mad at Chie for how she behaved at first? Getting panicked and saying Tomie's hair was creepy? Chie apologized. She knew it was untrue. Tomie is _not_ creepy — she's everything _wonderful_ ever.

Oh, if she could hold Tomie, she _would_. She would brush Tomie's hair and massage her scalp and kiss her shoulders and her neck, mouthing over her cool, alabaster skin. Chie imagines it so vividly, pushing her right hand beneath the lip of her shorts and underwear, touching over herself.

Her fingertips graze over Chie's sopping-wet opening, accepting the sensation of bare, lotioned skin. She clenches her vaginal walls, imagining _Tomie's_ hands on her instead of her own, stroking her clitoris and holding gently onto Chie's breast, playing with her nipple with a smirk. Like Tomie smirks down on her now. Would Tomie be as _soft_ inside…? Deliciously warm and intoxicating…?

Tomie may not exist to anyone other than her father and Miki, but she _feels_ as real as the hurried pleasure coursing through her, growing in a steady, low pulses within Chie. She believes in Tomie.

A scent like lavender and honeysuckle fills Chie's nostrils.

" _Teehee_ ," Chie breathes out, grinning up at the nothingness of her bedroom.

*

 


End file.
